In love with the Untamed
by Little Angel5
Summary: JUST UPDATED!! CHAPT 4!!! PLEASE R&R!!A new girls just arrived.Besides her own troubles in fitting in and getting the attention of her own Crush,her attempts to expose Hermione and Dracos Secert love affair teaches her a vauable lesson in love.PlzR&R!!UpD
1. A new arrival

DISCLAIMER: Just to let you know, I don't own any of these Characters (except for Annie which I made up) or any thing to do with Harry Potter.  
  
A New Arrival  
  
"Welcome class, to a new year at Hogwarts. I expect that you have all had a good rest for this year will be full of exciting new events," said Professor McGonagall. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at their usual seats at the back of the room. Hermione seemed to be saving a seat for some unknown reason. She also seemed to be very much delighted and ecstatic. Like something really exciting was going to happen.  
  
"The first of our exciting new events is the arrival of a new student. I want you all to say hi to Annie Connell."  
  
At this a girl entered the silenced room. She was around Harry's height and quite attractive. Though she strongly reminded her of Hermione, only that she had long straight brown hair.  
  
She stared at he class as if she was scanning the room for something. Hermione's hand shot straight into the air and started waving hysterically. The girl smiled and eagerly walked towards Hermione. So that's what the saved seat was for.  
  
Annie sat across Hermione making it hard for Harry to see her. Harry wasn't the only one to get hooked by her looks. Malfoy turned around instantly as professor McGonagall got busy assisting Neville in turning his tablecloth into a dressing gown.  
  
He walked up strutting in all his splendour (Hermione tried hard not to get distracted). And sat on the corner of Annie's desk.  
  
"Wow, I must have died and gone to heaven; for you must be the angel sent down to take me there," Malfoy said in a seductive manner.  
  
"No actually I 'm the angel sent down here to kick your arse if you come anywhere near to me or Hermione. Got that!" she said strongly.  
  
Malfoy backed away a little, insulted. That was the first time that line failed to get the attention of a girl. Usually Malfoy didn't have to say anything at all.  
  
"You mean that stupid mudblood," he added gesturing Hermione like she was some sort of trash.  
  
As quick as a flash Annie transfigured Malfoy into a sweet little yellow gown with ribbons and bows along the hem lines.  
  
"Nobody calls my cousin a mudblood you dirty mutha fucka" 


	2. Wild Child

Wild child  
  
Within the next few days Harry and Ron got to know Annie a little better, seeing that she was a new member of the group. They found out that she was Hermione's fifth cousin and that she was really good at pranks and creating stuff. She belonged to a rich background and that she was very fascinated with dangerous creatures.  
  
They found this out the hard way. By following Annie into the forest where they encountered an attack from a bunch of tree gnomes. Lucky Hermione new how to get rid of them and they escaped with only a few scratches. Annie on the other hand found it quite exhilarating and wanted to go back in.  
  
("No wanders she keeps moving schools "Ron thought to himself "she's Crazy")  
  
Though the darkest secret Annie revealed to them was not about her hobbies or what she liked. but what she was.  
  
Annie is pandemonium. Meaning that she possessed powers of great devastation. (This explained the reason why when ever she sneezed something would explode) Harry thought to himself.  
  
Her gift was more like a curse, for Annie could not control her powers or by far knew how to use them. That's why she moved schools so often. She'd heard about Hogwarts and hoped that here she would finally learn how to control her power.  
  
Being a pandemonium was the rarest gift any witch, wizard or muggle could receive. It meant that she could easily destroy half of the world if she lost total control of it and the whole world if she learnt how to control it. Though you could use the power for good, all recipients so far have used it for nothing but evil and died in the process. In other words Annie was a bomb and could easily be triggered by such things as extreme angry and an over load of energy all at once.  
  
Hermione knew this and took immediate action in helping her control it. Harry and Ron knew it best for them to help as well. 


	3. Why!

The next few days went by like clasping water through your hands. They soon realised that controlling Annie's powers would take more than just spells and incantations.  
  
"I swear, I cant do it!!" Annie cried out frustrated with her feeble attempts to master her fireball technique that blew up into smoke.  
  
"Sure you can, it cant be that hard honestly" said Hermoine in her usual know it all voice.  
  
"You're just not thinking straight,"  
  
"Not thinking straight! Offcourse I'm not thinking straight. How can I? We've got half yearly examines in six weeks and then that stupid ball after that." Replied Annie angrily.  
  
"Ok, ok, cool it. We'll stop if you want?" Suggested Hermoine in an unusual manner.  
  
They walked silently down the corridors of the first floor. Annie could sense something was wrong.  
  
"So. what's up?" she said in a cheery voice.  
  
"You know what's up Annie"  
  
"No. actually I don't; you mind informing me?"  
  
Annie was known to be .well slow at times. It was just that from time to time it seemed like she was in a totally different world.  
  
"(Sigh). we've cheerleading try outs in two days. That's all"  
  
"Bullshit" Annie blurted out making Hermione stop in her tracks.  
  
"You told me you weren't interested in trying out. That the whole thing was rubbish. Your hiding something aren't you?" she added with a devious smile.  
  
Hermione walked off pretending not to notice whilst leaving Annie behind.  
  
"It's pretty obvious you know." Annie called out. Hermione turned around.  
  
"What's obvious?" asked Hermoine, cheeks slightly flushed.  
  
Annie ran to her dearest cousins side. "Your in love with him aren't you?"  
  
Hermiones face went red. She continued to walk.  
  
"You can't hide it from me Hermione. I'm your closest friend!" stated Annie putting an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"So. spill!"  
  
Hermione nudged her arm off and stooped her head low to block her view of Annie walking beside her.  
  
"I have absolutely no knowledge of what you are talking about. In fact I wish you'd just drop the subject. (Hermiones pace quickened) I mean knowing that you are by best friend I'd tell you. But since there is nothing to tell I won't. Besides you know me and well. I'd tell you everything. Right. Right!"  
  
"Whoa there. Almost knocked me of my feet. You ok?" Hermione looked up. it was Malfoy. And he was smiling really sweetly.  
  
"Ah.huh"  
  
Malfoy's goons appeared behind him. Strange thing though Malfoys attitude seemed to have disappeared and replaced by a snobbish jerk.  
  
"Back off mudblood" He sneered.  
  
Annie was leaning against the wall several paces behind Hermione and Gave Malfoy and his clan a dirty look. They walked past with Annie's eyes trailing them.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me they were coming? You made me walk straight into him!" said Hermione through gritted teeth.  
  
"Why did you freeze when you bumped into him?" Annie answered in a satisfied sort of tone.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------^--------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
(Backtrack) When school started an announcement was made that a Qudditch tournament was being held. It is called "THE INTERNATIONAL SCHOOLS QUDDITCH TOURNAMENT CHAMPIONSHIPS". Hogwarts was chosen to represent all magic schools in Europe and has to verse other schools representing the other continents. Australia- Sydney America- LA South America- Brazil Africa- Egypt Asia- China Antarctica The winner of these matches moves on to the next whilst the loser is automatically knocked out of the Championships. Along with the Qudditch teams are cheerleaders and substitutes for each player. The Tournaments are held at various arenas around the world.  
  
(Authors note) If you find this confusing sorry cause I don't know how to explain it any easier but if you have any problems I don't mind you emailing me. Thanks heap for your reviews everyone!!!(^-^) 


	4. Wants

Wants  
  
Hermione stormed into the common room.  
  
"I can't believe that actually happened," she said to herself. "How embarrassing!"  
  
Annie hurried up behind her. Smiling her mouth off. Hermione almost crashed into Ron before running through the hidden door into the prefect's dorm. Annie didn't follow but watched Hermione instead, shaking her bushy hair. Harry rose from behind one of the armchairs.  
  
"What's that all about?" he said inquisitively. Annie turned to face him and couldn't help but realise how close his face was to hers. She backed away immediately.  
  
"Nothing, just girls stuff" she said before rushing up the stairs to the girls dorms.  
  
"Gee whiz. Girls sure keep a lot of secrets. I mean, I thought we were friends," remarked Ron waving his hands in the air. Harry just stared as Annie fled to her room. Why was he feeling this way he thought. Like there was something there that wasn't there before. Harry decided not to think about it too much. It made him feel bad. "Friends is good, that's fine, that's absolutely fine," he said trying to make himself feel better. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the Slytherin  
  
The common room was its usual dark, dank, Shit House (cough) environment. Not many students were found lurking in the dungeon because of the fear of Malfoy and his stupid clan. In most cases it would have been just Malfoy and his goons in the room but this night was different. It was only Crabbe and Goyle. According to these two low lives Malfoy was in his prefect's room contemplating on what other nasty and malicious schemes he could do to make Harry's life hell.  
  
Though these fools were only half right. Malfoy was in deed thinking about things but they weren't about Harry and he wasn't in his prefect's room. He was at his favourite place of the school (I know it's weird for Malfoy having a fav place at SCHOOL but just go with it). No body knew about Malfoy's special place not even his brainless git for a friend Crabbe and Golye or the ever-horny Pantsy with her flirtiest attitude. As a matter of fact Malfoy visited this place whenever he could. It was located in southern tower, the same tower that was forbidden for any one to go in. Malfoy would sneak in at night and climb the broken down stairs careful to take it slow so he wouldn't miss all the steps (some were missing). He never understood why such a beautiful place was out of bounds. So it had a rickety staircase big deal, it only made the value more desirable. As soon as Malfoy reached the top of the tower he would clamber through a hole in the roof revealing the velvet sky. As I was saying Malfoy came here often for many reasons. One, he sometimes just needed to get away from the real world and escape all his troubles (don't we all). Secondly, it was the best place to just think, though most of the time about nothing. This night however Malfoy was thinking about something, something that had been troubling him since he arrived at Kingscross to catch the Hogwarts express early this school year: Hermione  
  
"Argghhh! Damn why do I feel like this? I've never felt like this before. Its so.weird.but for some odd reason I like it," Malfoy thought to himself. He looked out into the open air and tugged tightly at his cloak, which was wrapped firmly around him.  
  
"I don't understand. What does she want from me" Malfoy wasn't used to this warm sensation that was filling his heart so he slammed his first down at the worn out roof tile. It fell instantly causing a loud smashing sound as it hit the pavements below. Malfoy didn't really care but inspected the damage anyway. As soon as he knelt forward to look at the smashed tile he noticed a widow a few metres below across the main fortress. Malfoy could easily tell that it's light was on and that there was movement inside the room. He carefully slid down the roof of the tower curious to see who it was. There was a curtain in the window so Malfoy couldn't tell who it exactly was. All that he could see was the figure of a young girl; curly hair, slender body and a sweet sent that seemed to be coming from the room. Malfoy became very interested in this young maiden and watched longer. She started to walk around the room. Suddenly it hit him. The scent, the hair, the Body. it was Hermione. He just knew it. Malfoy turned away.  
  
"What am I doing?" he thought to himself "This is absolutely ridiculous, this is insane!"  
  
What happened next can be left to your imagination. The girl began to undress! (Thank goodness for the curtains!!) Malfoy couldn't help but watch. He was in such awe, like he was in a trance or something. Malfoy was totally distracted and didn't notice the loose tile he was kneeling on. As soon as Malfoy leant hard on it broke and also crashed onto the pavement. It made a huge sound alarming Malfoy. and the girl in the window. She rushed over to the window and flung the curtains aside. It was Hermione in her dressing gown. Luckily for Malfoy he quickly moved to the other side of the towers turret. He stared at Hermione, who looked hastily around for the cause of the startling sound before closing the window shutters and retreating to her quarters. Malfoy looked dazedly at the night sky. The stars reminded him of Hermione's eyes. He sighed.  
  
"Maybe it's me who wants her," he whispered, so low that only the air around his mouth could hear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Authors Note)  
  
Thank you everyone for reviewing my story or even reading it. I truly appreciate it and thanks again. Sorry I haven't updated sooner it's just that I haven't had the time to. I'll try to fix up those things you guy's want and to make the chapters longer. The only reason I did them short was to get people interested by going straight to the point but thank you anyway you have inspired me to keep writing.  
  
BTW I still don't mind more reviews; THE MORE THE BETTER!! Thanks!!(^-^) 


End file.
